


The Papyrus Cult

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: If you have not read Undertale Copy #88 (V 2.0), This is a reaction fic., You will not understand this.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: The antics of the Papyrus Cult. those dedicated to worshiping the little deity known as Papyrus from Undertale Copy #88.
Comments: 220
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyLikesCherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undertale Copy #88 (V2.0)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999974) by [KimberlyLikesCherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries). 



> This work is dedicated to KimberlyLikesCherries and her fanfiction Undertale Copy #88 (V2.0).  
> If you have not read Undertale Copy #88 (V2.0) then you will not understand this story.  
> You have been warned.

In a dimly lit attic somewhere in the multiverse there is a small shrine.

The shrine is Japanese style with a small statue of a familiar spaghetti loving skeleton inside. Why is this shrine in an attic you may wonder? The answer is simple.

This is the shrine of the Papyrus Cult.

The Cult is dedicated to the worshiping of the Papyrus from Undertale copy #88.

Most of the members are Creators who obsess over how cute that version of Papyrus is.

One could say they are crazed fans, a glorified fan club even.

And it would be true.

The cult would do anything for Papyrus.

Give him anything he wants.

Fiercely protect him from danger.

Eliminate any threat.

Literally ANYTHING for him.

They all watch over the little Papyrus one way or another. The Creators read about him in fanfiction. And the Skeletons that are a part of the club (even if they don’t realize it) have their own ways to watch over him.

Every new chapter updated marks the day of another meeting for the Cult.

This universe was created for the soul purpose of being a meeting ground for the Cult members.

Granted that doesn't explain why the shrine is in an attic of all places if there is an entire Universe dedicated to the Cult but maybe I can explain. This Universe has a single house. Everything outside the house is ether wilderness or statues dedicated to Papyrus. And the shrine can’t be in the Basement because that is where the multidimensional portal and lab are located.

And the Cult needs somewhere to go when they aren’t worshiping their Deity. So the only logical place for the Shrine is in the attic.

Now that you know more about the world itself I’ll tell you what is currently going on.

Chapter 4 was just uploaded and the Cult has gathered to discuss it.

“Aww Papyrus is so CUTE!” Exclaimed cultist number three. “And he was SO BRAVE. Facing his fears so he could cheer up his brother.”

“I respect the little bean.” Cultist number four stated. “ I get anxious walking dark hallways in the middle of the night as well. Papyrus is so relatable in that fact.”

“I can’t believe the nerve of some people! Just because you have a young child with you does NOT mean you are a parent! They could be siblings or a babysitter! And to be so STUCK UP about it too!” Cultist number six chimed in.

“At least Papyrus’s number one fan and older brother was there to set that teacher straight! And we should watch that teacher. Who knows what she is like when in class. Does she even do her job!?” Number eight agreed.

I chose that time to speak up. “So we are all in agreement. We will keep an eye on the teacher to ensure she does her job. And we will continue to worship Papyrus in all his glory.”

The members all nodded in agreement.

“Right then this meeting is adjourned. Praise be Papyrus!”

“Praise be Papyrus!” With that the cult members began filing out of the room.

Some went to the shrine to offer sacrifices while others went to the basement to go home.

I turn to the newest member and smile. “I forgot to introduce myself. I’m EclipseStoryWritter. The leader of the Cult of Papyrus. You can call me ESW for short. I’m happy to add a member to our ranks!”

And so ends a meeting of the Papyrus Cult.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5 came out and that means it’s meeting time.

The Cultist filed into the meeting room quickly.

“Okay. Meeting start. First order of business the teacher.”

“She Better keep Paps safe! If Sans doesn’t give her a bad time if she dosen’t then I WILL!”

“Calm down Three. You will not give her a bad time.”

“But ESW!”

“No butts! You won’t be giving her a bad time Because WE will all make her life a LIVING HELL! IF she continues to be a terrible teacher.” ESW smiles. “After all everyone deserves a second chance. It is what our Deity Papyrus would want after all.”

“Fine. Only because it is what Paps would want.”

Number Seven burst into the room.

“Your Late Seven.” Number Nine deadpanned.

ESW waved him off. “Seven. Did you get the goods?”

Seven nodded eagerly and held up a large yellow envelope. “Right here ESW. Copies of the drawings Papyrus made. The originals are safely with Sans.”

“Let us see!” Three exclaimed excitedly.

Seven took out the drawings and placed them on the table.

The cultist looked in awe. “Are we sure Papyrus is color blind? Cause if he is then he is the best Artist EVER!”

“Agreed. None of these colors clash at ALL and are in fact quite pleasing to the eye.”

“AND THAT TEACHER WAS GOING TO GIVE HIM A FAILING GRADE!” Three enraged “Can I go after the teacher NOW!?”

“No three. Sans had it handled.” Four put in their input. “The bullies better watch their backs though.”

“Agreed. So shall we start planning revenge pranks then? And remember everyone, aim for embarrassment not lethal. The bullies are still children after all.”

The rest of the day was spent discussing prank ideas.

A lot of said ideas involved slime, glitter and tutus.


	3. Chapter 3

“Today we welcome the newest member of the Cult. Error the forced God of Destruction. While he may not be here yet or even know we have accepted him into our ranks I’m sure we all agree that he deserves a place among us.”

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the meeting room.

“As such sense Error is a new member we will forget about the stolen chocolate offerings and act like he is innocent just this once.”

“But he stole our offerings! That is like one of the greatest offences of the Cult!”

“I agree with you Five. Sadly this is Error we’re talking about and ESW has already cleared the charges just this once. We have to respect our leader.”

“Nine you’re always so chillax about stuff, how do you do it?”

“Easy Four, you just got to take everything in stride.”

“Alrighty then on to the next matter. Sans can see Errors windows. Should we be concerned if he knows of the Cult or not?”

“I don’t think he knows. And even if he did it wouldn’t matter. The Cult will continue to worship Papyrus for one and two it is agreed that Sans is the number one Papyrus fan.”

“Then is there anything else that needs to be brought up?”

“We need to come up with some songs to better express our love for Papyrus.”

“Then everyone will think about this until the next meeting. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Meeting over. Praise be Papyrus!”

“Praise be Papyrus!”

The members left the meeting room to go enjoy some amazing chocolate chip cookies in the living room and go give their sacrifices to the shrine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7 is up. It’s time for the meeting and there is not a single dry eye in the room.

“This *hic* chapter hit *hic* me right in the feels.” Three fell to the floor crying.

“We sh-should ha-ve expected it th-ou-gh.” Five commented while wiping their eyes with a tissue.

“I think we can all sympathize with Sans in this chapter.” Nine bowed their head solemnly.

“We still need to start the meeting.” ESW announced while barely managing to keep themselves from crying. “Seven you can take the teacher off the hit list board. I think she has earned the right to be back on the watch only list.”

Seven did so immediately, taking the mugshot off the target board and taping it on the wall under the clock.

“Ok. since we all are busy crying our eyes out due to the emotional roller coaster this chapter took us on we will end the meeting here.”

The cultist dispersed and ESW grabbed a box full of toys and went to go sacrifice them at the shrine.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cult was in chaos.

The new chapter posted by KimberlyLikesCherries had provided information that just could not go unnoticed.

The sacrifices ended up in Waterfall.

“We need to have this fixed!”

“It’s great we know our sacrifices are getting to the right universe.”

“But if Sans and Papyrus weren't looking for stuff in the dump in the first place then they may not have gotten it at all!”

“What do we do!?”

“How do we ensure Papyrus gets his offerings!?”

Seven busted in through the door.

“Seven your late again!” Three admonished.

“Hey It’s not my fault ESW sends me on missions constantly.”

“Seven how was the mission.” ESW interrupts before things could escalate further.

“I left the cookies and hot chocolate with the note in Errors Anti-void where he’ll find it. Regretfully it seems like Error is not yet done with a Papyrus doll so we will have to wait a while longer.”

Meanwhile in the Anti-void.

Error finds the cookies and hot chocolate. Reading the note before becoming extremely confused.

“I have n-n-no idea what I did to deserve this, but I gladly accept-ept-ept.”

Back to the Cult dimension.

“I HAVE AN IDEA!” Five shouted above the panicking members of the Cult.

Everyone shut up, eager to know a possible solution to the offerings problem.

Five continued. “Why not have Seven deliver the offerings to Papyrus room when no one is around?”

Seven immediately objected. “What why ME!?”

“Because Seven. You’re the only one of us with ninja skills. Despite you always busting through the door during meetings.” Five explained.

Three agreed. “That’s right! You never leave any evidence you were there. And you can get into anywhere you want no matter the security!”

ESW nodded in agreement. “Then it is settled. Any offerings we want to be guaranteed get to Papyrus we send Seven to deliver. Are there any offerings at the moment with this need?”

“There is the new car bed in the living room that needs to be delivered.” Nine pointed out.

“Then Seven get to it that Bed needs to be in place by the time Papyrus gets to bed tonight.”

Seven darted out of the room to get to work, knowing they no longer had a choice.

“If that’s all this meeting is over.”

The cultist dispersed.

And poor Seven was left alone to deal with a bed twice their size wondering how he was going to get his job done in time.

“I need a raise.”


	6. Chapter 6

After about two days of anxious waiting for chapter nine it was finally up and a new meeting was scheduled.

ESW was not looking forward to it however. Not only had the chapter probably done damage to their HP through emotions, but there was a lot to go over in the meeting that didn’t actually involve the new chapter.

Things continued like normal in the meeting room however.

“Alright everyone. Before we go over the chapter there are a few other things we need to go over.” ESW announced with reluctance. “First things first. Songs. A few meetings ago it came to our attention that we have no songs to honor Papyrus. Do we have any leads on that?”

Five stood up from their seat. “ I may have something. Here is what I have so far.

‘ Praise be Papyrus! He is the deity that leads us! We have witnessed how he weaponized cuteness. And he is the one that deserves greatness! This is our worship song we sing all day long! Because he is so great we’ll worship him till the end of Fate! Even if Fate is no more then we’ll continue to proclaim his greatness from the heavens to the lowest floor! For we praise Papyrus! Nothing could please us more!’”

“That is great for now. Anyone else have any ideas?” Everyone shook their heads. “Then that will be our worship song until someone can come up with a better one. Next order of business. Our member SalemLucidEster has pointed out that our term for the gifts given to Papyrus might not be appropriate. They have suggested we change the term ‘sacrifice’ to ‘offerings’ to set a better example to Papyrus. What are everyone’s thoughts on the matter?”

“Well if it’s a matter of setting an example it may be best to do so.” Four pointed out.

“Yes, but then we would have to find something else to call the Cult since even that has negative definitions.” Six countered.

“What about a compromise?” Nine suggested. “ For instance, we only use the terms ‘sacrifice’ and ‘cult’ when Papyrus can’t hear. And any notes we leave for him or whenever he can hear us we use the terms ‘offerings’ and ‘fan club’?”

Nods of agreement were seen throughout the room.

“Then Nines idea will be implemented. Spread the word.”

Eight came into the room followed closely by Seven.

“Eight are you catching Sevens lateness illness!” Three exclaimed with an over exaggerated gasp. “It shouldn’t be possible with your time manipulation abilities!”

“It’s because of these abilities I’m with Seven in the first place. ESW wanted some baby pictures of Papyrus for the Cult. Seven couldn’t find any pictures so he needed me to take him through time to take the pictures himself. We also went to see BB at Snowdin Inn before the line got to long to get everyone some Nicecream.”

Eight passed out said treat as he explained. “We even stopped by Errors Anti-void and left him some before returning.”

“Thanks for getting everyone Nicecream Eight. We are going to need the comfort food for our next topic of discussion. This new chapter.”

The atmosphere changed immediately at that statement. What was once light and cheery turned gloomy in seconds.

“Poor Sans. Even little Papyrus doesn't know how to help him.”

“I felt like a knife was plunged into my heart when I got to the nightmare part of the story.”

“But I feel like it was more than just a nightmare. It was like the stars were his magic and the one star was the amount of magic he can use.”

“Ok besides the heartbreaking end to that chapter, it had a very upbeat beginning right?” Six pointed out while trying to stay optimistic. “I mean BB is finally getting better business. And Papyrus had fun! That counts for something right?”

“Yea! Your right Six!” Three agreed. “Not all of the chapter was depressing!”

“We should do all in our power to cheer Sans up so Papyrus won’t be so worried.”

“Agreed!”

The cultist jumped on the idea.

“How though?”

“What about the baby pictures?”

“OH YEA! Seven can make copies and leave them on the dining room table for Sans to find in the morning along with a note giving our well wishes!”

“This is one job I actually want to do!” Seven exclaimed in excitement, eager to help the older brother of Papyrus.

“Alright give me a moment to write the note.” ESW said as they pulled out a pen and paper. They scribbled down some things as Seven went to make copies of the photos.

“So here is what the note says: Dear Sans, we realized you were kind of down. So we put together this scrapbook of baby photos of Papyrus in hopes to cheer you up!”

“Sounds good to me!”

“Me too.”

“I love it!”

“Hope he likes it!”

Seven came back with a finished scrapbook and took the note. “Be back in a jiffy!” he said as he dashed out the door.

“Well with that done I conclude this meeting. Praise be Papyrus!”

“Praise be Papyrus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far. And I'm proud to have included as much as I did. Hope you all enjoyed.   
> Praise be Papyrus!


	7. Chapter 6.5 Omake

Seven was happy.

For doing such a great job in his deliveries he was getting paid! IN COOKIES! And he also got the title of Best Ninja Mailman in the Multiverse.

Honestly he didn’t know how things could get any better.

Then Ten called everyone to the living room.

“Everyone! I have finally finished fixing the TV! Now We can watch what happens in Undertale Copy #88 instead of simply reading the new chapters.”

“Ten that is so cool” Six fangirled. “How does it work?”

“Right now it simply converts the words in the chapters into a 2D visual image. I’m still trying to figure out how to get things live like when you watch things from Errors windows but it’s a start.”

“Then can we watch the new Omake chapter?”

“Yea! Let’s watch that!” The cultist raced to find seats and get comfortable.

Eight walked into the room with freshly made popcorn.

“Alright Let’s Get This Party Started!” Exclaimed Three.

The video started and everyone quietly watched.

They all smiled when Papyrus was shown to like his new bed.

They were touched when Sans found his scrapbook gift. (And facepalmed when they realized they didn’t sign the note)

Finally they all laughed at how Seven delivered Nightmares liquid emotions.

As the video ended ESW walked into the room. “What’s going on here?”

“Ten rigged the TV to make the chapters into videos!” Four spoke up.

“Should we have a video marathon then?” ESW suggested.

“YEA!” Everyone agreed.

The TV was started up again, this time the videos starting from chapter one.

‘Yes’ Seven thought as he munched on a cookie. ‘Things can’t get any better than this.’


	8. Chapter 7

Complete silence.

That is what could best describe the Cults reaction to the newest chapter.

They had all decided to watch the chapter on the TV in the living room and as soon as the screen faded to black jaws were dropped.

After a long moment Nine broke the silence. "What the fudge!"

"Swear jar Nine." Six commented while still staring at the blank screen.

" but Eleven censored me"

" if they didn't you would still have swearred. So. Swear. Jar."

"Yes mam" Nine hung his head as he placed some G into the jar.

ESW snapped her mouth shut with a snap. "Let's head to the meeting room to discuss what the hand just happened" ESW placed some G in the swear jar as she led the way out.

The cultists followed numbly. Once everyone was seated in the meeting room the meeting officially began.

“Ok, lets start with something light. Like how CUTE Papyrus was when he tried to imitate Error by trying to eat his spoon.”

“SO ADORABLE!”

“CUTENESS OVERLOAD!”

“Ican’tbelieveIwhentmywholelivewithoutthisamazinglycutePapyrusbefore!”

“Breath Three. But I agree. How did we live before Otto Papyrus came into our lives?!”

“PRAISE PAPYRUS!”

“PRAISE BE PAPYRUS!”

“Now that Papyrus has successfully lifted everyone's mood. Cause he’s awesome like that. It’s time we move onto the heavier topic. That mysterious skeleton that skellienaped the Star Sanses.”

“What a plot twist! At least we now know that Dream is NOT a part of his brother's starvation.”

“That is a relief. I couldn’t really imagine Dream being a part of that.”

“BUT WHO SKELLIENAPED THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!?”

“Three brings up a good point. Even on the TV screen we couldn’t tell who it was. Maybe we should come up with a nickname until their identity is revealed?”

“Great suggestion Eight.” ESW complemented. “Anyone have any ideas?”

“What about MS for Mysterious Skeleton?”

“SkellieNaper or Snp?"

“MSN? Mysterious Skellienapper.”

“GUYS GUYS! I HAVE THE PERFECT IEDA! Drum roll please. Tvill. Witch stands for True Villain. As he is obviously the main antagonist of this fic.”

“I like Three’s idea.” ESW agreed. “Shall we vote?”

“Tvill.”

“I like Tvill”

“Agreed.”

“Tvill sounds perfect.”

“Tvill!”

“Tvill is evil!”

“Alright! Tvill is the official nickname for the mystery skeleton that skellenaped the Star Sanses.” ESW announced before addressing the next topic. “Now the only thing we should concern ourselves with is if Tvill is going to be a threat to Papyrus?”

“It’s a possibility.”

“Their actions could potentially endanger Papyrus.”

“They could very possibly be a threat.”

“Then it is agreed. Seven, put Tvill on the watch VERY closely list.”

Seven did so immediately.

“One last thing before we conclude this meeting. I’d like to thank WingsOfEbony for their amazing description of our Cult. As thanks they are welcomed into the ranks of the Papyrus Cult and are free to take cookies from the kitchen whenever they want. Now This meeting is over. Praise Be Papyrus!”

“Praise Be Papyrus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the description of the Papyrus Cult curtsy of WingsOfEbony:  
>  a story detailing the antics of the papyrus cult, a group of stalkers ( and error, honorary member and stalker) meeting in a multi universe accessible attic ( not sure if its just an attic, or an entire universe that is just an attic) to praise their one true Lord Undertale 88 Papyrus, aka Otto. Their members are as mysterious as they are vigilant, known only by their number and their deeds. Seven is their spy and ninja (and errand boy) and one of the few members in which anything is known. Be careful that you do not appear on their radar, because they are heading into religious assassinations at a truly alarming rate, and who knows what they are truly capable of in the name of their god. If your offence is minor enough, they can be bribed with chocolate chip cookies and 10 prayers to Papyrus.
> 
> Thanks for the amazing summary!


	9. Chapter 8

ESW looked at the cultist in the room. All of them had some sort of injury, ranging from a busted lip to a broken bone or two.

“It looks like we may need some ground rules in place so that the ‘Plush Incident’ is a one time thing. Also don’t we have someone who can heal injuries with magic”

Six spoke up with a shudder. “The closest we have to that is number Thirteen… and no one wants to end up like number Fifteen. The poor guy is still often mistaken for Frankenstein's Monster.”

ESW nodded “That’s understandable. We still need to come up with rules though. Poor Seven has been traumatized by this event and is currently getting help from Two as we speak.”

Meanwhile in another room in the mansion.

Seven stared up at the blank ceiling laying down in a reclined chair. He currently looked more like a mummy than a ninja. Two sat in an office chair next to him.

“Tell me about the Plush Incident.”

“Well Doc, I had just gotten back from delivering the ‘gift’ at KimberlyLikesCherries comment section.”

“Go on.”

“I spotted the Plush Papyrus on the floor just a little ways from the fighting of the others. Naturally I did what any of us would do. I snatched the Plush and dashed out the door!”

“Naturally. What happened next.”

Seven paled as he thought back. “The chase began…”

Back in the Meeting room

“Ok! So if there is ANYTHING the Cult feels the need to fight over, the conflict will be settled with a rock paper scissors tournament. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Next on the agenda, possible suspect list for the identity of Tvill. We won’t be able to efficiently protect Papyrus from him if we don’t know who he is.”

“Maybe he’s Reaper?” Six brought up. “He has the right Eyelights and a possible liking to Error. But I don’t get his motives if this is the case.”

“Alright put him on the possible suspects list. Any other ideas?”

“What about Fresh? This seems like something he would do.”

“Yo! Leave my Radical broskie Fresh outta dis! Hez innocent dowg!”

“Eleven the way you talk makes it seem like you ARE Fresh. Maybe that’s why you think he’s innocent! YOU’RE FRESH IN DISGUISE!” Three gasped with wide eyes.

“Three I don’t think” ESW paused for a minute and thought it over before slowly turning toward Eleven. “He does bring up a good point. You DO talk and act like Fresh. You can even censor our words and you wear the same shades…”

“Even if I was Fresh it would be tots UNRAD to do something that could endanger little Otto.”

“Eleven is right. Weather or not he is Fresh doesn't matter.” Six spoke up. “Besides, Fresh would be innocent on account that he ALWAYS wears his Shades and RARELY takes them off.”

“Alright. We will discuss if Eleven is Fresh in disguise or not later. For now let's put Fresh on the definitely innocent list with the rest of the Bad Sanses.”

“Why are the Bad Sanses on the innocent list again?”

“Because they would be causing trouble for themselves if they actually WERE the ones at fault. And a crazy as some of them may be at times, none of them are stupid. They wouldn’t want to cause themselves more trouble by kidnapping the Star Sanses.”

“OH! That makes sense!”

“What about Lust Sans? I can see him having motivation. With how the multiverse treats him he could be doing this to show the Star Sanses how the council is REALLY like. And the reason he helps Error would be because he doesn't want to cause him unnecessary pain. He does have white eyelights when calm according to his Wiki page.”

“We will put Lust on the possible suspects list then. Anyone else have any other ideas?”

“I can’t think of anyone that fits the criteria.”

“Nope.”

“I’m out of ideas.”

“No clue here my Radical Dudett.”

“I got nothing.”

“Then we are moving on to the next topic. The newest Chapter.”

The room was filled with blood-lust at its mention.

“I HATE Fate.”

“Agreed. Fate should suffer for what they do to Error.”

“Fate was tots UNRAD to my Broskie Error dawg!”

“Error is one of our own! No one should be able to mess with one of ours and get away with it!”

“Sadly there isn’t much we can do about Fate. Not unless we can find some sort of physical representation of them.”

“Maybe we can make sure that Tvill ever doesn’t die an unnatural death just to spite Fate. As much as I dislike Tvill I hate Fate a thousand times more.”

“Alright. Then from this moment forward, Fate is declared an enemy of the Cult and all they will ever receive from us will be our HATE.”

“YEA!” the cultist cheered in agreement.

“Now let’s move on to a lighter topic. Nightmare and 88.”

“Aww. Nightmare has the beginnings of a crush!”

“It is SO cute.”

“I SO ship it.”

“If you didn’t ship it you would not have read this fic anyway.”

“Agreed. But it is still unbelievably CUTE.”

“Ok now that we’ve gotten rid of some of that blood lust, we need to talk about what we can do for Error.”

Silence reigned supreme for a moment.

“Give Error chocolate.”

“That is a great idea! We currently have about a year's worth of chocolate. Let’s give him all of it!”

“Yea Error deserves it!”

“PERFECT! Then Zero while you may not have the skills Seven does, you are still our best bet in getting the chocolate to Error currently. IF you are caught you have permission to erase their memories of your presence. AND ONLY YOUR PRESENCE! Understood?”

“Yes mam. I’ll get to it right away.” Zero disappeared into the shadows, leaving for his mission.

“Now then I think that concludes our discussion for this chapter. However there is one more thing we must do. A little side project if you will.” ESW turned toward Eleven. “Those shades of yours… they work like Fresh’s shades, yes?”

“Yep!”

“You wouldn't mind if I looked through them real quick to see what the world looks like in them right?”

“Sorry my radical Dudett I don’t take off d shadz”

ESW narrowed her eyes. “Then you leave me no choice. Whoever can steal Elevens shades and bring them to me gets one hour cuddle time with the Otto Papyrus Plush.”

“But isn’t the new rule supposed to prevent something like this?” Nine questioned.

“The rule prevents fighting over things. Not stealing from each other~”

“Remind me not to make deals with you.” Six commented.

The cultist slowly turned to stare at Eleven, now convinced they had permission to go after Eleven.

“Ahhh… Catch U on the flip side!” Eleven turned and zoomed out of the room on their skateboard.

“Charge!” The cultist rushed after him. All to eager to get cuddle time.

Later~

Seven had just opened the door to exit Two’s office.

“Thanks Two I think I'm finally over the Plush Incident.”

Eleven zoomed by followed by greedy cultists. Seven blinked before rushing back to Two. “I’M NOT OVER IT! I’M NOT OVER IT!”

Meanwhile

ESW sat in the kitchen eating cookies and drinking chocolate milk. “Just another normal day for the Cult. I wonder what the next meeting will bring~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter breaks my longest chapter record for this fic! With 1234 words I'm proud to have written this much!


	10. Chapter 9

The cult sat watching this chapter on the TV. They watched as Sans thought no one was watching and laughed.

“Oh Sans, we are ALWAYS watching.” ESW commented in clear amusement. 

“It seems as though past Sans was smart enough to write a book on their knowledge.” Six commented.

“It’s a shame though. The book has nothing on the Cult.”

“You want Sans to know about us?!”

“No but it would be awesome to be a part of a book.”

“SHHhhhhh!!! The show’s still on!”

They watched as Sans admitted to being invested in Error.

“Future BFF’s right there! 88 and Error Best Friends Forever!”

As the Cult watched Nightmare’s gang's antics in the store they dissolved into laughter.

When the video faded to black they all calmed down. They relaxed for a bit before deciding they would just have the meeting where they were instead of going to the meeting room.

“Ok first things first. Did anyone manage to snag Elevens glasses yet?”

“Nope.”

“Sorry.”

“No.”

“Maybe next time”

“That’s fine just keep at it. Next topic, did everyone get some of the monster candy Seven found?”

“Yep~ and we are all 100% healed thanks to it!”

“Perfect! Now I overheard Six and Five talking about needing the Cult’s info being placed into a book. I think it’s a wonderful idea! In fact I think we should add ourselves to 88’s little book of knowledge. So Seven, are you up to this mission?”

“Yep! I’m all healed and I have the OK from Two. Do you want me to just stuff a paper of our Cult into the book or do you want me to write it into the book itself?”

“Take a paper with WingsOfEbony’s description of our Cult and stuff it into the back of Sans book and be sure to add to the description a list of things we have given to Papyrus as well.”

“Aye Aye Captain!” Seven sulated as he rushed off to get it done. 

Ten’s phone beeped. “Hey everyone! It looks like Eleven is in the store in a nearby AU! Let’s GO!”

With that the rest of the Cultist rushed to try and retrieve Elevens shades once more. Leaving ESW all alone in the living room with a bag of half eaten popcorn. 

ESW shrugged. “Looks like I’ll just watch the comment section for entertainment then.” She turned on the TV and did just that.


	11. Chapter 10

It’s that time again!

The Cultist had all gathered in the meeting room ready to start. Even Eleven was there! Granted he was safely hidden in the corner closest to the door...but he was there!

“Ok! Let's get this started.”

“I can’t believe Nightmare is still cuddling 88! You would think he would be too embarrassed after the first time.”

“I think he isn’t embarrassed because he doesn’t yet realize his crush on 88.”

“That is a possibility… or maybe 88 is constantly pulling Nightmare into cuddles like he did the first time and Nightmare lets him so he doesn't wake up.” Nine argued.

“NO NINE! It HAS to be Nightmare starting the cuddles! It’s WAY CUTER that way!” 

“I don’t care if Nightmare isn’t going by the social norm. This is too cute to hate.”

“Speaking of cuteness, Otto has a new friend!”

“We must have pictures of the two of them together!”

“Agreed! Seven! Take Eight and go get both Pictures and videos on Papyrus’s first meeting with his new bestie Berry!” ESW commanded.

“Yes Mam!” Seven saluted before grabbing Eight and rushing out the door almost hitting Eleven on the way out.

“Finally, Eleven. Can I try your shades yet? Or do I have to have the cult continue chasing you across the multiverse to steal them?”

“You can try Sister. But I’m keeping my Radical Shades on my face where they belong.” 

“In that case you better start running again, because this meeting is over and the chase is on once again.”

Eleven gave a small wave. “See ya Dudes and Dudetts~” And he rocked out the door on his skate-board the Cultist following close behind. 

Only Nine and ESW remained in the room.

ESW turned to Nine in question. “Aren't you going to go after him?”

“Nope~ Besides I’ve found a rather comfortable room here in the mansion. It’s practically MADE of pillows and has snacks of all kinds. It’s the perfect place for me to take naps. And after chasing Eleven for so long, and let’s face it he won’t be caught ever, I missed out on plenty of napping opportunities. So I need to catch up on my shut eye.”

“Interesting… mind if I join you?”

“Come on. I’m certain there is plenty of room for you to join in the fluffiness of the pillow fort room of coziness.”

And so the day concluded with Nine and ESW napping away, Seven and Eight taking photos and Eleven being chased across the multiverse by the rest of the Cult.

To think, this is the normal for the Otto Papyrus Cult.


	12. Chapter 11

The Cult was ecstatic. 

Not because Nightmare was finally discovered (though that was definitely a reason for cheer) but because they got a more in depth version of how Papyrus met Berry!

Seven had brought the video in just a few minutes ago and they had all sat and watched it.

After the video was over they all had one question on their minds.

“What was Eight doing in line behind 88 and Otto?” Six voiced said question.

“Getting some nicecream. Obviously. Seven was busy taking the video and not being seen. I got bored and wanted a treat. Can’t blame me though, it’s some good nicecream.”

“We understand that. What Six meant to ask however, is, did you get any for us?”

Eight started to sweat under the intense gazes of the rest of the Cult. 

“Ah… maybe?”

“Then where is it now?” ESW asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ah… Umm… Ah…. Gotta GO!” He turned and bolted. The rest of the Cult raced after him bent on having revenge for being forgotten leaving Eleven and ESW in the meeting room alone. 

“Nice to see I’m not being chased today. Though it was so UNRAD of Eight to forget us yo!”

ESW siged. “Enjoy the break while it lasts Eleven. I’m sure that as soon as the Cult locks Eight in the Song room for a few minutes they will be after you once more.”

“That's fine Dudett~ I feel bad for Eight though. The Song room is a totally UNCOOL punishment to have to go through.”

“Yep~ that’s why no one wants to get the Cult angry. Everyone Hates the ‘It’s a Small World After All’ song. Make the Cult angry and you get placed in that room with that song for a little while. Eight should have thought of the consequences before buying nicecream for only himself.”


	13. Chapter 12

The Cult was in its usual chaos after the latest chapter was posted. There was a LOT to go over yet again. 

Six was running in circles. Eight seemed conflicted between time traveling or stopping time. Seven was having a mental breakdown in the corner. Nine was pretending to sleep through it all. And Eleven was shocked into silence. The Other members were either talking loudly among themselves or joining Six in their pacing.

“EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!” ESW yelled, and immediately everyone froze.

“Good now let’s all take our seats and discuss what just happened.”

Soon everyone was seated and the meeting began.

“Alright, lets begin with the new information we’ve been given about Tvill who is now nicknamed Strings.”

“Can we still call him Tvill? I’ve kinda gotten used to that. And it sorta has a nice ring to it…”

The other numbered cultist murmured in agreement.

“Okay, we will continue to call Strings, Tvill, unless the situation calls for something else. Now on to the matter of his identity.”

“We know he has red strings on him, hence the Strings nickname.”

“He has two white eye-lights.”

“He is on somewhat good terms with Error or at least likes him somewhat.”

“OH OH! It said in the chapter that Error had felt like he was carried like that centuries before! So Tvill MUST have met Error at one point! AND he was trusted enough to not make Errors  Haphephobia act up! Or he met BEFORE Error became Error!”

“None of the Star Sanses have met him before.”

“And he claims to no longer have a nickname.”

ESW looked at the gathered Cultist. “So there is all our evidence. Now what are our theories?”

“I believe we can now rule out Reaper. He doesn't have the strings.”

“Lust is also off the list for that reason. But WHAT was he doing at the attack in the first pace?!”

“That is off topic Three. Right now we need to focus on finding out the mystery.”

“Maybe it’s Fatal_Error? The red strings would make sense then.”

“Yea but wasn’t Fatal_Error the result of Error trying to kill a Geno Sans? I don’t see the guy actually LIKING Error in ANY since.”

“Yea, Plus Fatal_Error has white eye lights but his sockets are more likely to be noticed than the eye-lights.”

“Maybe Tvill is yet another version of Error? One who broke away from Fate but couldn’t get rid of the strings?”

“Then what would his motivation be?! I doubt he would want to cause harm to another version of HIMSELF! Plus isn’t there the whole Errors can’t touch other Errors or they merge thing? I don’t know but I thought it was like that.”

“Then maybe Tvill is someone allied with Destiny? And he is simply carrying out her will?”

“But that doesn't explain Error's apparent past with him.”

“AUGH! I for one am DONE with this for now! Let’s just say that Tvill is Strings. And we can find out more of his past and motivations with more evidence than we currently have!” Nine announced frustrated. The Cult decided it was time to move on to other topics anyway. Everyone KNEW that if the normally laid back Nine was getting frustrated or angry, they needed to back off.

“Well Nightmare was finally discovered by 88.”

“Their reactions were both absolutely adorable and hilarious!”

“I loved how 88 was just like ‘Hi. You’re on my bed.’ like it wasn’t sending him into a slight panic attack!”

“Yes it was quite amusing.”

“I can’t wait to find out what happens next~”

“By the way… wasn’t Papyrus having a sleepover at Berry’s house during all this? Do we have any pictures of him at his sleepover?”

ESW looked at Seven in question. “Well Seven? Do we?”

Seven sprung up from his chair and grabbed onto Eight. “Nope! But Eight and I can head over now and get some!” And they were out the door to start on their new mission.

“Now then, Ten how are the Upgrades to the punishing room going?”

“Great! Now we can make the room seem like the Anti-Void, complete with screaming voices, or act like the Void, with nothing but black silence. And of course there is the Classic Song Room with the ‘it’s a small World’ song on loop.”

“Excellent~ Now we won’t have to worry about someone being immune to any one form of punishment! Now the meeting is over. PRAISE BE OTTO PAPYRUS!”

“PRAISE BE OTTO PAPYRUS!”


	14. Chapter 13

Things were good with the Cult. Drama has become the new normal. 

With chapter 17 up many of the Cultist couldn’t handle the sheer CUTENESS that had happened.

Three was the perfect example of this as he laid on the floor, passed out from a bloody nose.

“Really Three?” Six looked at him exasperated. “Sure things were cute, but there was no reason to get a bloody nose for it.”

Three ground and held up some pictures Seven and Eight had brought back with them. The pictures consisted of Nightmare and 88.

“Seven had extra time after getting more Papyrus pics, and took these.”

Six took the pictures from Three. She looked at them in silence before letting out a Fangirl squeal and passing out next to Three with a bloody nose of her own.

Seven and Eleven were watching all this unfold with a bag of popcorn.

“Getting those pics was SO worth this.”

“I Totally agree, my Radical Broskie.”

“You think we’ll have an actual meeting this time though? I don’t think the Cult will go beyond squealing and passing out due to the cuteness…”

“Probably not~ Things are Rad enough as it is at the moment.”

ESW came up to the two. “Hey Eleven, Do you know where we could get an eight foot scarf for Otto?”

“Sure Thing Dudett~ I know just the person.”

“Then you need to get said scarf, have it embroidered with the name Otto Papyrus and have Seven deliver it to Otto. As soon as possible.”

“We’re on it~ Come on broskie Seven! Wez Gottz Some Gifts to find and deliver!”

Seven and Eleven dashed out of the room on their first assignment together.

ESW looked at the downed Cultist. 

“I hope we have enough tissues… it seems like we’ll be dealing with nosebleeds all day.”


	15. Chapter 14

The Cult had a lot of work cut out for them with the update of another chapter.

ESW was writing a note as she ordered the members around.

“Six prepare the song room! That bully is going to me taught some manners! Or at least will know why they SHOULDN’T mess with our deity! Zero you help her out.”

Six nodded and bolted out of the room, Zero following shortly after.

“Ten, Nine and Four, you all go build a small shrine dedicated to Berry. She deserves it after that show of loyalty and dedication to Otto.”

The mentioned Cultist left to do just that.

“Seven and Eight, you two will work together to do a few things. First things first we need the kid Marlo brought into the song room. Be sure to keep track of the EXACT second you take the kid because he will need to be returned one point five millia seconds after you take him.” ESW took the note she had been jotting down and passed it off to Seven. “Next you need to tape this to the back of Ink’s skull. I trust you won’t be seen.”

“Of coarse~ Seems simple enough!” Seven replied while taking the note. He and Eight then left to do their jobs.

“Eleven. I have a VERY important job for you as well.” ESW grabbed a box filled with vials of various paints and gave it to Eleven. “These vials NEED to get to Ink. I have a feeling that he won’t be able to go to the Doodle Sphere in a while. And we do NOT need an emotionless Ink around Otto Papyrus.”

“Sure Thing Radical Dudett~ I’ll be sure Ink bro gets his stuff!” And he vanished into a portal. 

ESW sighed as she fell onto a bean bag with exhaustion. “Today has been a busy day.”

**Time skip brought to you by Eight~**

ESW looked at the Cultist in front of her. Seven and Eight had just returned from bring Marlo back to Undertale Copy #88. And Zero was about to give her a report on how the punishment went.

“Marlo spent a full 24 hours in the song room. Granted only 24 minutes passed outside the room but that is how the room was designed. The kid has been thoroughly traumatized and even after I performed a memory wipe he still jumped at shadows when hearing the words ‘small’ and ‘world’. We can only hope that this dentures any further attempts at bullying Otto Papyrus.”

“Thank you Zero. Now how did your missions go Seven and Eight?”

Seven spoke first. “The note was taped to Inks head without anyone noticing us at all!”

Eight finished the report. “And the Marlo kid was dropped off at the exact time you wanted and in the exact place he was first taken. He was a little dazed but he is under the belief it was all a bad dream. But he still displayed the symptoms Zero mentioned so there is no need to worry.”

“Excellent!” ESW clapped her hands together. “Hopefully we won’t need to continue the Punishment Song Treatment on the kid~”

“Hey, ESW? Mind if I ask what was on the note I taped to the back of Ink’s skull?”

“Not at all Seven! The note said this:  _ Hello Ink~ You better be nice to Error while in Undertale Copy #88! He is part of the Otto Papyrus Cult and we protect our own. Mess with him and you’ll find yourself having a BAD TIME! That being said… We do still somewhat like you, and have sent one of our agents to deliver a box full of various paints to you to help you out.  _

_ We are ALWAYS WATCHING! _

_ Love the Otto Papyrus Cult~ _

_ Praise be Otto Papyrus! _ ”

“You sent Eleven to deliver that? Will he be ok?”

“I’m sure He’ll be just fine. If he can completely avoid the Cult to keep his Shades then he can get away from anyone else easily enough.”

“Fair enough.”

With that the remaining Cultist dispersed. Exhausted after such an exciting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took so long to come up with a chapter this time. I didn't know if I'd have access to a computer today or not. Luckily for me I did. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	16. Chapter 15

ESW was busy ordering the Cultist around today. After all there was a lot going on. A new chapter was posted, things were revealed, and Eleven had yet to return from his delivery. She was both having to act as a leader while she tried to NOT worry for their missing member.

“Alright everyone! Let’s get to work. 88 needs something to comfort him after a long day. Six! How are those chocolate chip cookies coming along?”

“Five more minutes until they're out of the oven Boss!”

“Great! Seven, do you have the copy of the Otto Papyrus Photo Album Volume Two done?”

“Yep~ And I’m ready to deliver it to 88! Along with anything else needed to be delivered!”

“Fantastic! Once the cookies are done you and Eight are going to deliver the Album and cookies along with this note. Then you both are going to find Eleven and help him out with getting his delivery from our last meeting delivered. I suspect that due to the time differences between our dimensions has made it so Eleven ended up in the wrong time.”

“You got it Mam!”

“Yey Boss! Cookies are done!” Six announced while placing the freshly baked cookies in a jar.

“Alright! Now get to it Seven and Eight!”

“Yes Mam!” They saluted before grabbing the delivery and racing out the doors.

“Eleven is SO going to get it when they get back! I don’t like having to worry about any one of my Cultist!” ESW grumbled as she watched the two go.

Six patted her on the back in sympathy. “Don’t worry boss. Seven has yet to fail in ANY job given to him. I doubt he’ll fail in this one. Especially with Eight there to help him.”

“Your right. I still worry though… The Cultist are like my kids you know? Despite me being WAY too young to have kids of my own!”

“You're an adult though.”

“Shush you.”

  
  


**Meanwhile~**

Seven was standing by the dining room table in 88’s house casually arranging the cookies on a plate. He wasn’t worried about being found. The skeletons in the next room over were causing too much noise to be able to realize he was there. He was mainly waiting for Eight to bring back Eleven. 

Having arranged the cookies in a pleasing to the eye way he decided to read the note that was supposed to go with them.

The note was short but to the point. It read ‘ _ Sans. We saw that you had another rough day. So we baked these cookies and made you a copy of Volume Two Otto Paps photo album, to help make your day just a tad bit better. _

_ Ps. We left a note on the back of Ink’s skull. Please let him know if he doesn’t already. _

_ Sincerely, The Otto Papyrus Cult.  _

_ Praise Be Papyrus!’ _

Seven then folded the note and placed it on top of the cookies.

**“GET OUT!”**

“Brother, please just listen-“

**“S-s-squid! You’re getting in the-e-e way!”**

“Ink, wait! You’re going to break the-“ CRASH!

Eight entered in through a window with Eleven following. Seven made sure the Album was placed next to the plate of cookies before going up to them. It seemed like Eight had helped Eleven make his delivery at an appropriate time… Now all they had to do was make it back to the Cult.

Eleven gave a smile, grabbed Seven and Eight by the arms and pulled them through a portal. Leaving the plate of Cookies, note and Album the only evidence they were even in the room in the first place.

All in all, another successful mission for the Papyrus Cult.


	17. Omake #2

The Cult had decided to go mountain climbing at ESW's instance. Sure not everyone could go but a good number of them came with. In fact they were mainly going to explore the mountain ranges found in the Cults dimension outside the main mansion. The mountain they had decided to climb this time? Omake Mount.

They had all reached the top easily enough.

Ten had even brought up some equipment that would allow the Cultist to watch the new Omake chapter.

What better place to watch an Omake than the top of Omake Mount anyway?

It was a good thing that Three had the foresight to bring tissues for the bloody noses that had no doubt occurred during the video.

“So THAT’S where Seven, Eleven and Eight were! I was wondering why they couldn’t come with us climbing today. They are usually ALWAYS here for a meeting.” Six exclaimed in surprise.

ESW nodded in acknowledgment. “Yep~ Seven had to deliver those bottles of Negative Emotions for Nightmare. Eight went with to help out as there were a LOT of vials. And Eleven wanted a close up look at the drama he was SURE would unfold due to the alcoholic qualities of most of those vials…”

“Hey guys!” Thirteen called out from the edge of the cliff. “We got up here easily enough… but how are we going to get back down? I don’t think any of us brought up the right equipment for repelling…”

ESW got up from where she sat and walked over to see what Thirteen was on about. “What do you mean ‘how are we going to get back down?’ We’ll just go back… the… way…” She trailed off as she looked down face paling as she registered what she saw. They were surrounded by shear cliffs. 

How did they get up so easily?! 

One thing’s for sure...They might be stuck up here for a while.

Oh! It looks like Nine, Five, Four and Twelve have already started up a card game to prepare for the long wait to be rescued! ESW decided the best thing she could do at the moment was join them to get her mind off of their current predicament. 


	18. Chapter 16

The Cultist trudged into the mansion and up to the relaxing room. Eleven, Seven and Eight were already there waiting for them.

“Where have you all been?” Eight asked as he lazily munched on some popcorn.

“Stuck up Omake Mount. Apparently Two had the repelling gear all along but was too preoccupied pranking Ten and Six to let the rest of us know.”

“Yea! The guy only brought out said gear when he freaked out at hearing Siren Head sounds that he WASN’T responsible for.”

Two shuddered at the reminder. “How was I supposed to know that Creepypastas had access to this dimension?!”

“Everyone who worships Otto Papyrus is welcome to this dimension. In fact Siren Head isn’t the only Creepypasta to visit occasionally. I believe I’ve seen Slenderman and BEN Drowned around every once in a while as well.” ESW stated. The Cultist went quiet in response.

“You mean there have been literal Creepypastas in this dimension before?”

“Ah huh. And as long as they follow the rules of no killing or harming other Cultists, as well as to always praise Papyrus, they are welcome here.”

“As fun as this conversation is, shouldn’t we get to watching the newest chapter already? It’s been HOURS since it first came out and we’re running behind schedule.” Nine pointed out. The Cultist agreed and soon they were all sitting in front of the TV.

When the screen finally faded to black the Cultist were ready for instructions.

“Seven and Eight. You two will take Ten and go fix 88’s alarm clock. It’s obvious he uses it often. Ten I expect you to make some improvements to it as well.”

“When I’m done with that clock, not even throwing it into Mt. Doom will destroy it!” Ten declared as he went to gather his tools and get started on the job with Seven and Eight following close behind.

“Six. I want you to start photocopying this copy of the note we taped on the back of Inks skull. There is no telling if he actually found the first note or not and it is better to be prepared just in case.”

Six took the copy and went to work.

“As for the rest of you… go ahead and get some rest. It’s what I’ll be doing after being stuck on that mountain for so long.”

The rest of the cultist did just that and collapsed onto the pillows below them.

“No offence boss, but you’re like a cat that got stuck on a tree. And I would rather NEVER do that again.”

“None taken Five. And I completely agree. So don’t worry. Omake Mount will not ever be a field trip destination again any time soon.”


	19. Chapter 17

Most of the Cult were watching the new chapter. Eleven was missing for the first half and many suspected the reason why, but none brought it up.

After the chapter finished the Cult sprang into familiar actions of waiting for orders.

ESW spoke "Seven. Eight. I have a new job for you both. You are to take Sixteen to that bunny monsters house. Minnie needs to have a demon under her bed after all.”

Seven, gaps in astonishment. “You expect us to escort SIXTEEN! Someone whose specialty is making people paranoid beyond BELIEF, to Minnie's house?! They're like if Nightmare decided to become a ninja but only got 90% as good as me!”

“she doesn't get the song room treatment. It's too good for her. So Sixteen is our best bet.”

Seven saluted. “Ok. I can see it. We'll have it done immediately.”

Sixteen giggled maniacally from a dark corner. “I get a new toy to play with~”

The Cultist all shuttered. Sixteen was known to make nightmares come to reality through use of illusions. And they LOVED making others paranoid to the point they jump at shadows.

Many almost pitied the rabbit monster named Minnie.

Sicking Nightmare himself on her might have been a mercy compared to what Sixteen would do to her.

When Seven and Eight left with Sixteen the rest of the Cultist turned toward Eleven in question.

“So Eleven. You knew where Tvill/Strings were this whole time?” ESW asked in an innocent tone with hidden darkness.

“Even if this UNRAD interrogation were true, it’d be totes UNCOOL of me to spill the beans.”

“Eleven. We all know you are Fresh in disguise. Your costume is LITERALLY a white sheet with your Shades covering the eye holes. And you don’t make any effort in hiding your distinct dialect and personality.”

Five shrugged. “How we didn’t see it before is a mystery. We all suspected but we didn’t have any solid proof.”

“Not that we have any solid proof now.” Six commented offhandedly. 

“On to more important things… Eleven, its fine if you don’t want to tell us where Tvill is but can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell us WHO he is?!” Three got down to his knees and begged.

“Nope~ No can do broskie! Telling secrets of any kind is a totally UNRAD and UNCOOL thing to do to a bro.”

The rest of the night was spent with Three, Five and Six begging Eleven for answers, while Eleven refused to budge at all.

They never did get him to spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minnie: *going about her day. Sees Glowing red eyes in the shadows.* I'm being watched.  
> passer by: *rolls eyes* sure you are.  
> Sixteen: *giggling madly form the shadows* The fun has yet to begin little rabbit~ And I know you'll just LOVE what I have in store for you~


	20. Chapter 18

The Cult had taken on a VERY large project in light of the new chapter.

To put it simply they finally got it through their thick skulls that one of their own was going to be stressed a LOT in the near future. And the Cult takes care of their own to the best of their abilities.

The member in question? Sans. Number 88 himself, whom the Cultist refers to as the number ONE Papyrus fan.

Needless to say they were DEFINITELY going to do all they can for the guy.

So the Comfort Room Project (CRP) was started up. And EWS was more than happy to organize everyone for it.

“Five, Four, Nine, Two and Eleven. You all are in charge of building. You’re building an extra room to Sans’ house. Just behind the house. Out of sight from the rest of the town.” the mentioned Cultist got to work on making blueprints.

“And Eleven Try to use your censor ability to silence any loud noises from construction.”

“You got it RADICAL Dudette~!”

“Seven and Eight. You are in charge of making sure they have all the material and tools necessary for this.” They got started on the list of materials right then and there.

“Ten. You are in charge of security for the room. I want it so when it’s activated, ONLY 88 can get in and out. NO MATTER the method of travel. Be it portals, shortcuts, going through the door like a normal person or even blasting through the walls and ceiling. This is a SUPER IMPORTANT job. And I trust you to just that.” Ten got to work on the programming design for the security.

“Six and Three. You two are in charge of interior design. We need to put everything Sans loves in the room. Like writing stuff, pictures of Papyrus and posters of Nightmare.” 

ESW then turned to Zero. “Zero, it will be next to impossible to keep this project a secret from EVERYONE sense we are literally building an entire ROOM on the outside of 88’s house. Your job will be to make sure that ANYONE that finds out about it before we’re done doesn't remember finding it at all or even the REASON they went to look in the first place.” He gave a silent nod in confirmation before stepping back into a shadowed corner.

ESW sometimes wonders what is with some of the Cultist and shadowed corners.

“OK EVERYONE! Let’s get to work! I want this DONE by the next time there is an update! We CANNOT have the project carry on longer than that! Understood?”

“MAM YES MAM!” The Cultist cheered in agreement.

“Alright then let’s get to work. PRAISE BE PAPYRUS!”

“PRAISE BE PAPYRUS!”

Yea the Cult would be EXTREMELY busy for the next few days, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESW:*after everyone leaves for their assigned jobs* What do I do now?  
> ESW:*spends five minutes alone and utterly board before having an idea.* I know!   
> ESW:*Calls Sixteen* How are things going with Minnie?  
> Sixteen:*giggles manically* well I'm certainly having FUN~  
> ESW: Well I'm board. Would you like a playmate to share your toy with?  
> Sixteen: Sure! Come on over!
> 
> And so ESW and Sixteen had fun playing with Minnie's peace of mind Five Nights At Freddie's Style with a small dash of Creepypasta design.  
> Needless to say Minnie was NOT having a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you KimberlyLikesCherries for allowing me to wright this fic and for your amazing writing that inspired this in the first place.


End file.
